Georgiana’s Season
by MoonFey
Summary: One Shot On the eve before her debute has Georgiana found her love? From my What They Have Found Universe enjoy!


**_Georgiana's Season_**

Georgiana Rothwell woke early on a lovely May morning to the sight of her shirtless husband Simon preparing to shave his scruffy face. Georgiana smiled at the sight and even blushed a little at the view. He was tall, fair and lean. His light hair simmered with copper and gold in the sunlight and his full lips made a wonderful man to admire. The two had been married for about five months, but Georgiana still felt lost in the daze that had been the past two years.

Simon had been a surprise to the Season when he had come home from a three year business tour in France, summoned urgently by his father the Earl, who was suffering deteriorating health. His father passed soon after his return, leaving his twenty-six year old son and heir the land, the money and the title. Before London knew what had happened, the new Earl of Warwickshire made it to the top of the most eligible bachelors list.

Their meeting had been coincidental, at least on Georgiana's part. The seventeen-year-old had sought refugee in the north parlor of Donfield Manor; the seasonal home of Henry Standforth, Duke of Avon. The party was to celebrate the opening of the London social season and the Manor was less than an hour's ride to the Almack Assembly Rooms. The Duke opened his home every year but Mr. Darcy had only gone a few times -usually under the badgering of one Charles Bingley. The Duke had really out-done himself this year. Georgiana assumed it was because his own daughter, Miss Henrietta Standforth, was to make her debute with Georgiana this Wednesday. With the previous stated, Donfield found itself brimming with eligible young man and eager mothers with daughters in toe.

Georgiana could only take so much of the leering bachelors measuring women as though they were some prize mare, nor could stand the young ladies flaunting their…accomplishments with such little dignity. The cool, dark parlor was a marvelous contrast to the stuffy torch-lit hall, and Georgiana found her way to the piano forte near the large windows. Settling herself upon the soft black bench, she arranged her fingers gracefully on the cool black and white keys. She was gazing onto the well manicured lawn, lost in pleasant thought when a warm hand rested on her lace covered shoulder. She quickly leaped from the stool and spun around to see Lord Rothwell. She dropped a graceful curtsy. "My lord. Excuse me I…I thought I was alone." She stuttered out, studiously avoiding his cobalt blue eyes.

"No need to excuse yourself my Lady; I assume you are hiding as well?" He smiled.

"Guilty, and it is Miss Darcy. I do not hold the title of ladyship."

"You would be able to fool a king with your demeanor," he smiled again at her. Even in the dark room Georgiana could tell that his smile had caught a lot of young hearts. "But with such a family, it is no wonder you possess such an air about you."

"You know my family, my Lord?"

"Every gentleman in good standing knows of the house of Darcy. With such a brother and such beauty you are well known among our society."

"Your complaints about myself are misplaced my Lord. I am not even debuted."

"Debuted or not- you are a fascinating figure in the world of London's bachelors." At that thought Georgiana's face blanched. She hated been the center of attention, even her brother and new sister-in-laws doting upon her was sometimes to much for her.

"My Lord…"

"Please do not call me that."

"My Lord?"

"Simon." He smiled

"Beg your pardon."

"I despise this new title, call me Simon."

"Oh I could not my…sir."

"Why ever not?"

"I am not acquainted with you… intimately enough."

"Well," he smiled yet again "I will just have to change that wont I?" He bowed and kissed her small gloved covered hand and was gone before Georgiana had a chance to reply.

From then on a whirlwind by the name of Simon Rothwell had taken over Georgiana's life. Her brother of course at first had been protective, even having Anne, her handmaid, ride in the carriage on their first drive together. Then after a year of valiant courting Georgiana had finally called him Simon, and at his name leaving her lips he had proposed that same, warm June night. That December they were wed in a small chapel in Warwickshire. Now she lay in the master bedroom of Calway Manor watching her husband, the happy news of a little niece or nephew on the way filling her heart. Life could not be any better in her mind.

Simon turned around to see the warm eyes of his wife gazing at him. He toweled the fluffy remnants of his shaving cream off of his clean face and jumped on the bed, wrapping his arms around his surprised wife.

"Simon!"

"Yes my lady."

"You scared the day-lights out of me." She scolded.

"Begging your pardon," He replied with a smile.

"I am so happy for my brother and Lizzie. They have waited so long for a child."

"I am happy for them also, I can not wait to be a father," said Simon with longing in his voice.

"Really?" asked Georgiana

"Oh yes my Georgia, I intended on being the best of fathers."

"Well good you have about nine months more of practice to get in."

"Oh well that is good…" he stopped for a moment and looked down at the woman in his arms. She merely smiled and nodded at him.

"Have a mentioned how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"Then let me show you my love."

fin

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed the story. I am short of creating my own little P&P universe. I fyou have any suggestions or want me to attpemt any one shots about some character let me know Love Moonfey

This is dedicated to my wonderful beta/friend/Jane Austin Fanatic twin Becky


End file.
